Aishite Imasu Oki
by cryptic darkness
Summary: A Zorndyke creation expresses her feelings for someone when everything feels lost *Verg fic* r/r please!


Middle of the Ocean.  
  
This is for Tatathia. She's right. Their are no fanfics about Verg. I took a shine to him for some odd reason. Besides this isn't a Mutio / Hayumi story even though their the best pairing there is. I hate Kino even though I feel empathy from the things, the little bitch went through. But Mutio deserves Hayumi more than Kino. But that's my opinion. I don't anything except Oki and that's about it. r/r but please no flames. And in this fanfic, Verg didn't rip his collar and start foaming around the mouth...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slim legs kicked in a rthymic motion. Oki's head broke the surface. Droplets of the oceans sliding off her face. Rising and wading into the shoreline, Oki dug her feet deep into the firm sand. Sea tears running off her slender form. Midnight sky littered by stars luminated the island briefly, flicking on and off. Foamy waves lashed out at her finned heals. Rings of webbed slits between each toe turned a transparent colour as cold breeze hit them. As continued did the the webs of her finger groves, feline incisors retracted back to fingertips.  
  
Oki could hear him. His howling, grieving and mouring sliced silent air. Oki could see the outline of his turned figure through feline eyes burning amber. His scent smelt by a triangular black nose. The battle had been over for months, ages of periods of time. The Phantom Ship had been sunk. The island destroyed. Papa... dead. Oki missed her Papa. And the humans are to blame. Oki hated humans...  
  
Oki's appearance was more human than Zandike's creation. A human girl, genes mixed with feline and dolphin. A human body, a cattail of white skin attached. Humanoid hands and feet with feline and dolphin features. Eleven faced, a feline ears, eyes and nose. Raven black hair. Dolphin-like fangs. Pale white, fur-skin. Human, domestic feline and wild dolphin...  
  
The feline padding on her soles silently churned the ground. Oki walked up to him and draped her arms around him. He sniffed Oki, and picked up her scent.  
  
'Oki...' Oki rubbed her forehead against his shoulder blades. Her throat produced a thick purr. Oki's fingertips traced the scars stamped on his back. 'Oki,' Leaning near his face, Oki purred in his ear. The tone of her voice, a bittersweet sound.  
  
'Verg.' she spoke, rubbing her cheek to his. Cold metal and hot skin sent tingles up Oki's spine.  
  
'Oki. Please go.' Her albino tail, dipped, twisted and arched in a snake- like fashion.  
  
'No.' Verg pushed her off him. The coldness and warmth from his body desserted Oki.  
  
'Go now.' Verg demanded, closing tired eyes. 'I want to be alone.'  
  
Oki stopped purring. She beared her fangs.  
  
'Why..?' Oki questioned.  
  
'Don't question me. Just go...' Verg snarled. Oki burned her beautiful eyes dead into Verg's own.  
  
'Verg, you don't want to be alone. You want to hide all this from us.'  
  
'For the last time, Oki. Go or I'm going to be forced to hurt you.' Verg hissed. Oki breathed hot breath and answer into Verg's ear.  
  
'No.'  
  
Verg forced himself to strike Oki. Oki hit the sand back forcefully. His claws dug into the flesh of her arms and struck her again. The pain came forth in a siren wail. Verg gave her a final savage kick, snorted and moved from her body. Blood trickled and mixed with the ocean sea on her face.  
  
'Verg...' Oki mewed and whimpered. Shakily, Oki rose and staggered over to Verg. Behind him, bearing her canine teeth, Oki sunk her fangs in the flesh. Anger clouded her head.  
  
'Verg, you hurt me...' Her teeth retracted and her tongue tasted blood. Verg did nothing...  
  
'Verg...' Oki spat.  
  
'Leave me alone. Don't you understand, Oki go.' Verg whirled his head and roared each syllable at her.  
  
Oki wiped crimson blood from her face.  
  
'I won't.'  
  
'What in hell do you want, Oki?'  
  
'You can't be alone. Papa's dead but...' Oki paused, 'I...want to be... with you.' Oki turned a deep scarlet but it couldn't be seen. Verg faced Oki.  
  
'Oki. I've shouted at you, hurt you...' Verg trailed off.  
  
Oki rounded off his words, whispering in Verg's ear.  
  
'I kept this a secret but I... love you.' Oki purred again. Nuzzling his arm. The heat returned.  
  
'Love me?' Verg was in shock.  
  
'Yes... Yes I do.'  
  
'You insane... crazy... bitch.' Verg breathed. Surprising Oki, he nuzzled her back. 'Oki, your mine from now on.' Oki's tongue licked Verg's chin.  
  
'All yours.' Removing his nose cone, Oki kissed Verg passionately. The juices of her mouth flowed into him. The cat-like ears pressed back against her skull. The nose cone hung limply in her hands. Oki finally came up for air. Her fingers grasped into Verg, not letting him go. They stayed in the position for a long time, embracing.  
  
They both spread out on the sand. Oki kissed Verg one last time. Then drifted into a deep slumber. Pressed against Verg's body. Oki kept purring. Verg placed his nose cone back in it's places and wrapped his arms around Oki.  
  
'I love you too, Oki; middle of the ocean.' Verg spoke the meaning of her name. He kissed her goodnight and stared at the stars. 'I lost everthing. The sea, the ship... Papa, but now I have you, Oki. You are my tide...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End. 


End file.
